User blog:MongoosePirate/Tales from the Deletion Logs Part 6
Glimpses of the Future In this blog, MongoosePirate, a history buff with way too much time on his hands, will look over some of the more colorful content that has graced this wiki in the past ranging from impractical weapons to impractical spin-offs of canon groups. Not all of these pages were bad, but all of them were deleted for one reason or another. Let's dive in... Future Fallout games have had a place in fan’s minds since the first Fallout in 1997, more than twenty years ago. The fans on this wiki have been no different as seen in the lead-up to Fallout 4 not so long ago. However, one user in 2009 had a rather... unique vision of what Fallout 4 might be. Fallout 4 (the page) was created on January 23, 2009 by a user named Beatmaster180 (who apparently doesn’t show up anymore). It started as an empty page but soon amalgamated into something much more. I feel the bullet point introduction might be of assistance when introducing this. Information * A FPS RPG game by Bethesda Studios * Takes place in the year 24530 AD. * Takes place inside a giant orb where planets rotate around an artificial sun. The planet the game occurs on is called Posterity. So, this hypothetical game would take place approximately twenty two thousand years after the most recent Fallout game and take place within a Dyson Sphere of all things. Sanity still intact? Let’s continue with the next chunk of information. * The playable world is place where people of all different kinds have left the supposed comforts of a greedy socialist government and a new destructive war that is escalating to build new lives for themselves. It is part of a small continent that was once considered unlivable because of the harsh desert climate. Yet the people who have moved from the main continent, named Argea, discovered the lush forest area and a more suitable desert climate on the other side of the mountains deep inside the continent. * The war is beginning between the Progressors (Communists) and the Equalizers (Socialists) as the Progressors are trying to overthrow the new socialist-like government on Argea. The game would range all over their own open world sandbox. Remind you of anything? Anyone reminded of Mass Effect (at least with the naming scheme)? Next, we move on to describing the various play styles of different parts of the game. * The first part is takes place in a battle-like school. Your family is highly-military oriented so they put you in a special program that trains soldiers to become suitable for a next gen armor. This is where you align your initial primary attributes. * Second part hours are linear-style FPS gameplay as you battle it out in the Precursor relic and get used to the game's controls and abilities. * The third part is where you escape the dropship that crashed on Posterity and thus begins the main open world aspect. To be more clear, it appears that the first two parts are actually an extended tutorial (lovely) with the last part being the real game. Makes me think of your life in the Vault, your escape, and emergence in the wasteland in Fallout 3 personally. Ready yourself folks, here’s the backstory. Things are about to get convoluted... * After the events of fallout 3, humanity has rebuilt itself and successfully destroyed all remnants of mutant and radioactive activity. This took thousands of years but finally humans have technologically advanced enough so that they can explore the stars. After discovering subspace, the humans explored the galaxy and became part of an intergalactic force called the United Species Space Command which includes a variety of intelligent species in the Milky Way Galaxy. So basically everything that made Fallout unique is gone. Nice to know. Moving on... * After discovering stage V of subspace, the United Species Space Core (USSC) sets out to explore other galaxies. This game in the beginning follows a large task force traveling to a galaxy where very powerful radiation and other energy is being given off and is being detected billions of light years away. They travel there and discover other races and cultures such as the Kinerets and the URC. The Kinerets have also felt the energy coming from the galaxy and have also traveled there before the USSC has arrived. They, being very advanced and revolutionized, have enslaved the races of this galaxy, including the Yitegar. The Yitegar are fighting back the with the URC which stands for United Rebels Cause. When the USSC force arrives, they witness a massive battle occuring over some strange relic. The USSC is attacked by the Kinerets and thus the USSC find allies with the URC. The relic is some kind of portal created by some unknown race and the Kinerets are trying to prevent the URC from taking control and maybe gaining power. The URC accidently activates the relic, and everything is transported into the ORB. The starships are disabled in a great subspace movement and crashland on a planet called Posterity. The player was being transported out of the relic in a dropship when the incident happens which crashelands on Posterity. He is one of the few remaining humans who survived the transportation but many Kinerets survived. The Kineret’s robotic nature makes them want to conquer or take advantage of the peoples of Posterity. The open-style gameplay similar to Fallout 3 begins here. The main quest of the game is escaping the ORB and learning more about the Precursors. The side quests have to do with helping different peoples and tribes and governments of Posterity. The location of the main world is a place where people have tried to separate from the main government of the state and make a new life out in the new frontier. The technology in Posterity is similar to what we have in 2008 so the issues are the same such as the environment, ground war, etc. The technology has not evolved enough to the point where they can travel to other planets in the orb. The player can choose to help the governments in their new struggles with the Kinerets and other factions of people in Posterity or decide to be evil and support underground stuff for rewards. So yeah, I didn’t understand too much of that either. However, I do think there are genuinely interesting ideas in that woodpile, most of them inspired by Mass Effect. I just can’t really identify them Moving on to game mechanics. * The land is 2.2 times as big as fallout 3’s. The game is to be released in 2013 to the Xbox 720, the PS3/PS4, and the PC. * The land is divided into three main parts. The first part is the rich and colorful forest. The second part is the desert. The third part is the mountain range which separates the two climates. On the desert side there is a huge lake. Wind blows over the lake and the moist air is forced up by the mountains. The air condenses and it rains on the other side which is why it has so much more life. * When you have completed about 55-65% of the main quest (which is humongous and much longer than fallout 3’s) you see Kineret starships explode out of subspace near Posterity and one hovers above the playable land. A side quest involves you blowing it up. You learn that they are invading Posterity because they are looking for a Precursor something rather. It is really a study cubicle in a time-dilated sphere located within Posterity. * You can duel wield weapons. The better the weapon the higher skill you must have in order to duel wield it. You can only duel yield wepaons of the same class and culture. For example, you can duel wield two human weapons but you can't duel wield a Maren weapon and a USSC weapon. Another exampel is that you can't duel wield a light human USSC weapon and a heavy USSC weapon. * In the beginning you can customize everything about the appearance of your armor and your face. * ENEMIES-All the inhabitants of Posterity are initially allies except the Raiders. The Kinerets and the brainwashed USSCs are always your enemy. The Yitegar are always your allies unless you betray them in some way or another. The Raiders were sub-par humanoids who evolved differently than the people of Argea. The Precursors only gave their life energy to the people of the main continent so they could compare the differences in evolution. The Raiders have been shoved out by the incoming pilgrims. They still dwell across the land trying to take back what was once theirs. I’m definitely getting a strong Mass Effect/Halo vibe now. Makes sense seeing the article takes place so far into the future (but why?). Also, nice to see that Raiders are “sub-par” humanoids that were literally made by their creators to be shot. Makes you think... The rest of the page lists weapons and their stats, which frankly weren’t all that interesting. What was mildly interesting (for me at least) was the flame war that occurred on Fallout 4 (the page)’s talk page predictably enough. Even in the old days this couldn’t fly. Some choice quotes: A real showcase of how low arguments can sink. People argued about this article from the day of its creation until the day of its deletion. It was eventually deleted in mid 2009 due to the creator becoming inactive and the page being unfinished to much of the wiki’s relief. I feel that the denizens of the wiki were right in saying that Fallout 4 (the page) did not really have anything to do with Fallout, that much is true. However, I think the article itself wasn’t that bad and also they were way too harsh on the creator, who left wiki after some fierce arguments. This article had potential but could never find footing where it was not accepted. Next time, we examine the perks of being radioactive... Category:Tales From the Deletion Logs Category:Blog posts